The Black Tide
by Marwynn
Summary: A new Kuritan unit, the 1st Kuroshio, faces love, life, and lust in the turbulent 3030s! Oh, and death too. Plenty of it.
1. Foreword

Foreword

Greetings, I know I should probably be working on 'When A Sword Cries' instead of this, but hey you're not the boss of me! =P

This story is again based on one of my units, this time a non-merc unit tailored to the Genyosha and Ghost regiments but equipped like a Legion of Vega. It's very character oriented, but there's plenty of action too as it is a combat unit after all. 

The setting is 3030s, right after the Fourth Succession War and a crazy time for House Kurita. So stay tuned, enjoy and review!

Thanks,

Marwynn (aka War-Angel)

Attached is the Kuroshio's ToE, read the fluffy bits at your own peril, it will contain spoilers. Read on to the next chapter for, well, the first chapter which is actually the Prologue…

*SPOILER WARNING*

**1st Kuroshio**_  
The Black Tide_   
  
**  
Origin   
**  
When the plans for the formation of the Genyosha were approved, Coordinator Takashi Kurita sought to experiment with smaller scale units for fast response duties across the Combine. Regiments were out of the question. Not only did the few regiments already detailed to such duties drained transport resources, logistics proved a horrid task.   
  
Envisioning these smaller units to orbit around the still-mustering elite Genyosha, Takashi believed that by drawing from the unwanted, just as his son claimed to be necessary and beneficial, he could make these battalion-sized units accomplish tasks without bothering the Genyosha or any other regiment. The plan had merit, and Yorinaga Kurita was asked to send his most accomplished students from the Genyosha to aid in training these 'Tides' for use with the Black Ocean.   
  
These units could not rightfully take the Genyosha name, and as the Genyosha regiment fell out of favour from the Coordinator, many of these Tides were cast to the wind, sent to inner core planets with no militia and little logistical support. Most sat out the wars until, lance by lance, they were pulled up as replacements for the various Regulars in the DCMS.   
  
The Tide program started up again when Theodore Kurita was promoted to Gunji no Kanrei and reinstituted the Genyosha under his command in 3030. At this time, the DCMS, as part of the deal Theodore Kurita made with ComStar, was receiving shipments of BattleMechs not seen by the majority of humanity for 300 years. Not only was the DCMS able to recuperate the losses from the recently ended Fourth Succession War, it showed nearly unheard of surpluses of BattleMechs.   
  
As always, the elite got first pick from the Star League era machines, and then the regulars, then the free companies and finally the Tides, militias and the Legions of Vega. The system of exchanging a 'Mech for a better one left the Tides and militias with nothing but salvaged and mismatched machines from the battlefields of the Fourth Succession War. Undaunted, and with fresh recruits and newly-made veterans, the Tide program resumed in late 3030 and trained hard to bring the Coordinator's dream into reality with the Kanrei's guidance.   
  
Drawing not from the yakuza nor the nobility, the Kuroshio's recruits were from the scarce 'middle class' of the Combine; upright citizens who, for lack of opportunity, have never been able to serve the Combine martially. The Genyosha officers doing most of the recruiting, sought a diverse pool of still-studying MechWarriors; from Arkab students from the Azami to Koreans and Filipinos who've never been fully represented in the DCMS's samurai culture.   
  
The first re-formed Tide was named the First Kuroshio, the Black Tide, with its close association with the Genyosha (Black Ocean). Even with barely working 'Mechs, the unit displayed a healthy dose of tenacity which the soldiers from the Genyosha appreciated and nurtured. The battalion, despite the look of being irregular, was drilled extensively in battalion-level and lower tactics with combined (but limited) aerospace, armour and infantry support.   
  
**  
Marcus   
**  
As the officers from the Genyosha were barely finished congratulating the newly accepted 1st Kuroshio in mid 3031, they were briskly sent to another world deep in the Combine to begin the process anew but with a twist.   
  
The Kuroshio battalion was awarded the use of two Unions by the DCMS High Command, an honour considering that most 'free companies' were to arrange for their own means of transportation, and ordered to take up residence in the Rasalhague Military District. Still, the two Unions - renamed the Deshio and Shiohi (High Tide and Low Tide) – were only able to transport both aerolances of the Kuroshio but only two of the 'Mech companies and none of the armour or infantry.   
  
Help would come from a surprising source. Politics forced Marcus Kurita to show support for the various new projects proposed by Theodore and ordered by Takashi, though he secretly found the projects demeaning to the Combine. It was not the first time Marcus Kurita, then Warlord of the Pesht District, had given aid to the struggling unit; the Warlord sent two Panther PNT-9Rs and two Dragon DRG-1Ns from his 'personal reserve' when the Kuroshio's CO, Chu-sa Sharon Park mentioned in a social gathering that a few 'warriors in her battalion had to share 'Mechs for training. The 'Mechs arrived within two weeks of that conversation, along with a shipment of spare parts the unit badly needed.   
  
This time, Marcus Kurita took it one step further by donating a captured Steiner Fortress Class DropShip from his transport pool for the 1st Kuroshio's use. It is unclear whether Marcus Kurita was trying to woo the young Chu-sa herself, or merely buying the loyalty of the unit, or both. Regardless, the 1st Kuroshio accepted the gifts graciously. The Fortress was renamed the Kaijin, Sea God, and the unit relocated without incident to the Rasalhague District, patrolling the Steiner front. Unfortunately for the Kuroshio, the Lyrans had no wish to press the large gains they had made, leaving the battalion nothing to do but train with a planet's militia, if any.   
  
**  
Rasalhague   
**  
On March 13, 3034 Haakon Magnusson stunned the Inner Sphere by declaring himself Prince of a Free Rasalhague Republic. The Sphere held its breath for the Dragon's response, tensions ran high with every DCMS unit still stationed within the Rasalhague Military District, but it was only when the Coordinator announced the Combine's recognition for the FRR did the units go on alert. Most were not worried about civilian or even military attacks, it would be foolish for the FRR to try and anger the Dragon that had just released it from its claws, but they knew that many tradition-bound-and-blind samurai would not accept the birth of the new nation.   
  
They were vindicated within the first week of the announcement. The DCMS units were ordered by the High Command to prepare to depart the Free Rasalhague Republic only to be challenged by groups of samurai MechWarriors to come to their banner and reclaim the Rasalhague District. Theodore deployed his units wisely as the vast majority within the former Rasalhague district were unwaveringly loyal to him and his ways.   
  
The 1st Kuroshio was pulled, along with the majority of DCMS units, from the Rasalhague District in preparation for the FRR's formation. Marcus Kurita's and Vasily Cherenkoff's rebellion caught most of the Combine off guard. Unfortunately for Marcus and Vasily, the DCMS was not. Theodore had already moved small units, like the Kuroshio, into worlds that would harry any attacks launched from the Pesht and Dieron Districts while a large chunk of elite units were already moving into position to head of the attacks by the ronin Warlords.   
  
Sadly, it is here where the 1st Kuroshio displayed their dormant skills in combat, against their own forces. Border raids and skirmishes with Lyran units had toughened the unit, giving them experience to add to long hours of training and they performed well, helping to cut off the ronin army from its supply lines. Marcus Kurita contacted the unit, amongst several other, to join his army and reclaim the true destiny of the Draconis Combine. A Draconis Combine that would have the majority of the MechWarriors in the Kuroshio do nothing but languish in factories and suffer living conditions worse than their ancestors a millenia ago.   
  
The unit did, however, pretend to join with Marcus' ronin army, and under Chu-sa Park's leadership, the 1st Kuroshio was able to tie up an entire regiment in fade and strike attacks when they joined up with Marcus on the planet Predlitz. Marcus Kurita would not have been in his field headquarters, but rather in his DropShip, had the Kuroshio not attacked; fuelling conspiracy theories that the Kuroshio are elite MechWarrior-Ninjas. With their leader dead, the rebellion crumbled. The 1st Kuroshio, battered to a mere two lances of 'Mechs and one lance of vehicles and one AeroSpace fighter snatched a Mule Class DropShip full of supplies and lifted offworld to spend three weeks waiting for DCMS JumpShips to finally pick them up.   
  
**  
Officers   
**  
Chu-sa Sharon Park was an excellent student from a small military academy when she was accepted into the original Genyosha; a high honour for Park who believed her military education would amount to nothing more than a tour with some Pesht unit. She entered the Sun Zhang Academy at the age of sixteen after working her way through several academies in the Combine. Her scores were quite high, and Sharon displayed an uncanny knack for adapting to unexpected situations, tagging her for officer training early on.   
  
Her service in the Genyosha was average, but that is because the Genyosha is a regiment of elite soldiers. If she were in any other Regular unit, Sharon Park would've been labelled exemplary. She proceeded to company command within weeks of her assignment as lance commander and stayed in that position until she, along with a few other officers, were asked to help with the re-formation of the Tide program. Chu-sa Park's actions against the Lyrans were often victories as she maneuvered the entire Kuroshio as tightly as if it were a lance of veterans when in fact, only the officer corp made up the veteran population of the unit.   
  
Sho-sa Jose Soriano and Sho-sa Reza Mohammed both came from the mysterious regiments known as the 'Ghost' regiments. Their origins are harder to trace; it is believed Sho-sa Soriano, from the small Combine world of Manila, had scores high enough to attend the Sun Zhang Academy but was turned down for unknown reasons. He commands the Kuroshio's light company.   
  
Sho-sa Mohammed has long been a warrior in the Arkab legions; first as a lance commander in the 6th Arkab Legion before being transferred and promoted to company command in the 2nd Arkab Legion. His presence in the 1st Kuroshio tempers the unit's training and raw skill with his decades of experience and acts as Executive Officer to Chu-sa Park in the Kuroshio's first company.   
  
Sho-sa Rei Takanabe is another former Genyosha warrior sent to aid the Tide program with her experience. Fierce and determined, having long served the Combine in a variety of roles, Sho-sa Takanabe has extensive experience in overcoming adversity from opponents and supposed comrades alike. With the DCMS's low regard for medium 'Mechs, Sho-sa Takanabe was assigned one early on as no other MechWarrior in the 9th Benjamin Regulars would accept the battered Dervish DV-6M. Her natural abilities put her in command of other 'misfits' in the Regulars and she soon formed an efficient fighting force of captured Steiner or Davion medium 'Mechs. Sho-sa Takanabe was the prime choice to head up the medium company of the 1st Kuroshio.   
  
Tai-i Gregory Walker commands the lone company of armour permanently attached to the Kuroshio. He commands the two lances of armour and the lone Mobile Long Tom the Kuroshio possesses and leaves the command of three Maxims to his counterpart in the Kuroshio's infantry. Tai-i Alex Yoshino commands the three platoons of infantry of the 1st Kuroshio and, by extension, the three Maxim hovercraft that transport the infantry company. Both Tai-i's fought in the Third and Fourth Succession Wars though both command men and women who are much younger than they. Chu-i Stephanie Kim commands the two aerolances that round out the Kuroshio's support units.   
  
Since it is not uncommon for the 1st Kuroshio to be assigned the command of more conventional elements like the 271st Luthien Lancers – a battalion of heavy and light vehicles – or the 601st Benjamin Eagles – an entire Wing of heavy fighters – the Kuroshio's armour, infantry and aerospace commanding officers retain seniority in the command chain to any such unit attached to them. Currently, the 1172nd Nirasaki Raiders, a regiment of veteran infantrymen, are under Tai-i Yoshino's command while the 271st Luthien Lancers have already expressed an interest in being 'absorbed' into the 1st Kuroshio's armour units as both have suffered major losses in the Ronin War. The Benjamin Eagles, or any other aerospace unit, are attached only by the DCMS High Command's orders.   
  
**  
Tactics   
**  
Most, if not all, the MechWarriors in the Tide programs are trained to fight in a more mobile manner. Combined arms actions come naturally to the Kuroshio as either experience or their own training has allowed them to see the benefits of fighting flexibly. Still, they retain the 1st Genyosha's penchant for overwhelming attacks. Combined with their mobility, many Steiner units believed them to be a regiment unto themselves, a fact that the 1st Kuroshio did not try to dissuade them of. The unit can pin down much larger forces in hit and fade attacks reminiscent of the style by the Ghost regiments.   
  
The technicians and engineers of the unit have a great deal of practice creating field emplacements as well as fortifying defenses. The techs deserve some note as the vast majority are veteran techs compared to their relatively green MechWarriors. One of the 1st Kuroshio's most favoured tactic when in deep multi-pronged raids is to change their camo scheme to reflect that of elite units. Not just elite units from the DCMS, but from the CCAF, FWLM, even the LCAF and AFFS. With the unit's mismatched BattleMechs, the effect was sometimes believable: at least three Steiner regiments stationed on their gains in Rasalhague, previous of the FRR's formation, believed that the Crucis Lancers were attacking them or their own Lyran Guards.   
  
The unit then adopts a different scheme for their next raid or counter-raid. Several Steiner units, forgetting the lessons the Kuritans made them learn in the Fourth Succession War, fled in front of the 1st Kuroshio when they were painted in the schemes of the Fifth Sword of Light. Out of respect, the unit never adopts the First Genyosha's nor the Second Sword of Light's patterns and insignia.   
  
Chu-sa Park prefers a flowing battle with the Kuroshio's Fortress DropShip and the Mobile Long Tom to lay down barrage after barrage of artillery, clearing both obstacles and defensive emplacements for the battalion's advance. The light company would already be engaged at several points, supported by the medium company while the heavy company starts cutting off lines of retreat and reinforcement. It is not uncommon for the 1st Kuroshio to totally encircle an enemy battalion and draw them tighter together for massed artillery fire and fighter strafings.   
  
When supported by armour and aerospace elements, the unit becomes much more fearsome, attacking at all points across the enemy line and fading away before any resistance can be mounted. The Luthien Lancers are favoured companions to the 1st Kuroshio as they triple the number of artillery units the Kuroshio can deploy. Several times, the Kuroshio's opponents prefer to remove all pretense of subtlety and attack en masse. It is during this point when the 1st Kuroshio display what right they have to name themselves after the Genyosha as they move ever forward in an unrelenting offensive. Many times, Chu-sa Park gathered the entire battalion to break through the weakest or lightest part of the line and wheel around at the still unware remnants of an enemy regiment. Some times, however, such gambits prove near-fatal and only the unit's constant drilling has allowed them to survive annihilation.   
  
**  
1st Kuroshio (3031 – 3035)**   
Battalion/Veteran/Questionable (Reliability ranked according to loyalty to the Coordinator. Loyalty to the Combine and the Gunji no Kanrei is at Fanatical)   
  
CO/First Company (Heavy): Chu-sa Sharon Park   
XO/First Company (Heavy): Sho-sa Reza Mohammed   
Second Company (Medium): Sho-sa Rei Takanabe   
Third Company (Light): Sho-sa Jose Soriano   
  
The 1st Kuroshio is rated as a medium unit, averaging out to 50 tons across the entire battalion. The unit has a company of each class of 'Mechs, though usually with a few heavier elements mixed in (medium 'Mechs in the Light company, and so on). Their recent action against the Ronins have given them plenty of salvage of classical Kuritan 'Mechs which the Procurement Department has allowed them to keep. However, any Star League-era machine is reassigned to a more appropriate unit. After all, the Kuroshio are still classified as a 'free company'. At least, the Procurement Department sends their replacement parts on time and where they wanted them.   
  
All assignment to the 1st Kuroshio is done by the CO of the Genyosha as the unit is still subordinate to that regiment. However, all the Kuroshios are allowed to submit requests to the Genyosha command staff for one or two particular students for direct assignment to a Kuroshio battalion. Regardless, the Bureau of Substitution still combs through the candidates as if they were being assigned to the Genyosha themselves. Direct transfers from other units are allowed and is far less exhaustive. The various Kuroshios still suffer from a relative lack of newer 'Mechs and machinery, but as it is being rebuilt on Benjamin following its participation in the Ronin War, the 1st Kuroshio, amongst others, are being offered the chance for at least better machines. Some mechwarriors in the 1st, however, prefer the distinct edge of appearing 'gaijin'.   
  
**  
1st Kuroshio Aerospace**   
Two Lances/Elite/Questionable (same Reliability scale as above)   
  
CO: Chu-i Stephanie Kim   
  
The Kuroshio lacks extensive fighter escorts and is only attached a Wing of aerospace fighters for specific missions. Regardless, the unit's two Slayers and captured Stingrays performs adequately as both ground support and aerospace escort. As the 1st Kuroshio is only rarely assigned duties against regiment-strength targets, this arrangement has been sufficient for the unit's needs. Still, it appears the Kuroshio may in fact be getting a boost in mid 3035 as several unassigned Leopard CVs and other troop transports are being moved to the planet Benjamin where the various Kuroshios are rebuilding.   
  
**  
1st Kuroshio Armour **  
Company/Veteran/Questionable   
  
CO: Tai-i Gregory Walker   
  
A veteran of two Succession Wars, Tai-i Walker is also the commander of the lone Behemoth in the Kuroshio's service. The company is split up into four separate groups; the command lance, fire lance, skirmish lance and artillery. Often, Tai-i Walker gives command of the three Maxims in the company to the infantry CO, a sign that the grizzled warrior cares little for ego and more for practicality. The Fortress Class DropShip's lone Long Tom Cannon is paired with the unit's Mobile Long Tom tank and performs as one unit.   
  
**  
1st Kuroshio Infantry**   
Company/Regular/Questionable   
  
CO: Tai-i Alex Yoshino   
  
Another veteran, Tai-i Yoshino has see to it that the 1st Kuroshio Infantry is one of the best equipped infantry units in the DCMS. Well drilled in various actions, the unit excels in more specialized forms of combat like sabotage raids or anti-'Mech operations if need be. Two platoons of support laser infantry and a third platoon of SRM infantrymen gives the company flexibility and the ability to out-shoot some lighter vehicles and 'Mechs. All platoons have experience fighting in urban settings and displays improved performance in such areas. A trio of Maxims keeps the company mobile and keeps the larger enemies from focusing on the infantrymen by daring slashing attacks.   
  
**  
BattleMechs   
**  
The Black Tide battalions received none of the ComStar 'Mechs and none of the newer production models of ancient Kuritan designs. Instead, many, like the 1st Kuroshio, were given salvaged and almost non-functional 'gaijin' 'Mechs that were too different to be fully supported by the DCMS's logistics. The unit turned that into an advantage, in a sense, as they were given free reign to raid and counter raid against the Steiner front in the tatters of the Rasalhague district. The presence of many Steiner and Davion 'Mechs in the unit should come as no surprise, and with the deep raids against LCAF, the 1st Kuroshio was able to achieve full operational capability within months of being assigned to Rasalhague.   
  
The 1st Kuroshio has split up its companies into the major weight classes in the battalion. This does not mean that all the Light 'Mechs operate by themselves. In fact, the Kuroshio, due to its smaller size, is able to 'mix and match' lances for a particular objective; something the Genyosha have not seen fit to implement fully as the training required for an entire regiment grows exponentially difficult from training a 'mere' battalion. Indeed, it is this versatility, rather than pure firepower, that convinced many of its enemies that it was facing an entire regiment of Mariks/Liaos/Steiners/Davions and sometimes Kuritans as company configurations were changed constantly in hit and fade attacks.   
  
**  
First Company (Heavy)   
**  
First company forms the first line for most thrusts made by the 1st Kuroshio. Chu-sa Park, in a Charger CGR-1A5 assigned to her while in the 1st Genyosha, leads a fairly mobile lance and acts as a fast response lance that is always on the move along the Kuroshio advance. The Kuroshio's XO follows closely in his DRG-1N and coordinates the efforts of the company as a whole.   
**  
Lance 1 - Command**   
Charger CGR-1A5   
Dragon DRG-1N   
Quickdraw QKD-4G   
Grasshopper GHR-5H   
  
**Lance 2 - Battle**   
Champion CHP-2N   
Marauder MAD-3R   
Jagermech JM6-K   
Warhammer WHM-6R   
**  
Lance 3 – Fire Support**   
Archer ARC-2S   
Awesome AWS-8T   
Rifleman RFL-3N   
Catapult CPLT-C4   
  
**  
Second Company (Medium)   
**  
Sho-sa Rei Takanabe commands the disparate 'Mechs of Second Company. Kuritan tastes prevented anyone from accepting one of the last available 'Mechs during the unit's formation, so the Sho-sa gave up her Dervish in favour of a salvaged and barely functional Hatchetman HCT-3F. Only during the raids against small Steiner garrisons was the Kuroshio even able to gain spare parts that the DCMS simply did not distribute.   
  
The company is highly mobile and often supports both Third Company and First Company's efforts as true medium 'Mechs should. The company has a preferrence for infighting but is able to redeploy for support roles quickly, if sometimes reluctantly. Second company is home to the largest concentration of veterans in the entire 1st Kuroshio.   
**  
Lance 1 - Command**   
Hatchetman HCT-3F   
Ostsol OTL-4D   
Phoenix Hawk PXH-1   
Shadow Hawk SHD-2H   
**  
Lance2 - Fire Support**   
Dragon DRG-1N   
Blackjack BJ-1   
Vindicator VND-1R   
Dervish DV-6M   
**  
Lance 3 - Battle**   
Wolverine WVR-6R   
Whitworth WTH-1S   
Centurion CN9-AH   
Hunchback HBK-4H   
  
**  
Third Company (Light)   
**  
Sho-sa Jose Soriano has a history with a few minor gangs in his homeworld. As such, he is used to lightning fast attacks and ambushes rather than straight up fighting. His Assassin ASN-21 features scars from numerous close calls, but it has yet to succumb to a heavier machine's firepower. Third Company had veterans leading students when the unit was first founded and the company retains this 'green' rating to the unit despite being the most active members of the 1st Kuroshio.   
  
Raids, skirmishes and reconaissance are the most common duties of Third Company. Many times, Third's Fire Support lance is attached to the other fire support lances of the other companies to form one massive fire support unit for major thrusts. As they see the most action, there is a high turnover for 'Mechs in the unit: during the Ronin War, both the Recon and Raid companies were made up of purely salvaged Spiders and Jenners until they had to be replaced with other machines.   
  
Chu-sa Park is planning on slowly assigning the MechWarriors of Third Company heavier machines as the 1st Kuroshio plans to absorb an armour battalion that would provide better raiding and recon abilities. For now, plans to replace Panthers with salvaged Griffins will suffice, though the GRF-1Ns still require extensive work. Rumours that the 1st Kuroshio are fielding a Star League-era Hussar or Mercury are still unfounded at this time, though records indicate that the Kanrei has rerouted such 'Mechs for the Tides to use. For now, Third Company has reverted back to almost a perfect copy of its initial state.   
  
**Lance 1 – Recon/Command**   
Assassin ASN-21   
Locust LCT-1V   
Stinger STG-3R   
Jenner JR7-10F   
**  
Lance 2 - Raid**   
Spider SDR-5V   
Locust LCT-1E   
Wasp WSP-1A   
Firestarter FS9-H   
**  
Lance 3 - Fire**   
Panther PNT-9R   
Panther PNT-9R   
Vulcan VL-2T   
Valkyrie VLK-QA   
  
**  
Aerospace   
**  
Two lances of aerospace fighters is the entirety of the 1st Kuroshio's permanent aerospace force. Two Slayers SL-15s and two captured Stingray F-90s perform a multitude of tasks from ground support to aerospace superiority missions. The unit has two Union Class DropShips, one Fortress Class DropShip, and a lone Mule Transport DropShip for its use. The Mule carries two lances of support vehicles along with the majority of the unit's consumables.   
  
The 1st Kuroshio can transport its entire unit within its 4 DropShips but lacks any permanent JumpShips assigned for their use.   
**  
Lance 1 – Command **  
Slayer SL-15   
Slayer SL-15   
**  
Lance 2 – Support **  
Stingray F-90   
Stingray F-90   
**  
DropShips**   
Union (Deishio)   
Union (Shiohi)   
Fortress (Kaijin)   
Mule (Ryukku – 'Backpack')   
  
**  
Armour   
**  
The armour company of the 1st Kuroshio is slanted for pure support operations. The Tai-i is adamant about that fact, too many times have tanks been ordered to foolish charges to the death to buy time for the 'Mechs to extract after being withheld for the entire battle. The armour company fights throughout the entire battle. For simplicity, the Skirmish lance has been included here instead of the Infantry section as well as support vehicles.   
  
Tai-i Walker prefers the 'Mechs to take the brunt of the damage as they punish the enemy from long range. The twin Demolishers under his command often protect the fire support lances from anyone foolish enough to think them unsupported. Oftentimes, the Tai-i's Behemoth is at the centre of the fight, flinging missiles and shells with abandon and striking their targets down.   
**  
Lance 1 – Battle/Command **  
Behemoth   
Demolisher   
Demolisher   
Schrek   
**  
Lance 2 – Fire Support**   
Manticore   
LRM Carrier   
Schrek   
Ontos   
**  
Lance 3 – Skirmish **  
Maxim   
Maxim   
Maxim   
Mobile Long Tom   
**  
Lance 4 – Support **  
M.A.S.H. Truck   
Mobile Headquarters   
J-27 Ordnance Vehicle   
J-27 Ordnance Vehicle   
Coolant Truck   
Coolant Truck   
  
**Lance 5 – Transport**   
Flatbed Trucks   
Flatbed Trucks   
Flatbed Trucks   
Flatbed Trucks   
Engineering Vehicles   
Engineering Vehicles   
  
**  
Infantry   
**  
Used for special operations missions rather than grunt fighting, the 1st Kuroshio's company of infantry are highly trained and resourceful men and women. The company has been credited with sabotage of enemy 'Mechs while still in their hangars and the destruction of materiel and equipment before the 1st Kuroshio arrives and finishes what they started. On three occassions, the platoons were forced to attack in a conventional manner and performed admirably though they sustained casualties.   
  
As the unit rebuilds on Benjamin, the survivors of the infantry company are working harder to replace their losses. Currently, Chu-sa Park is attempting to expand her infantry forces by requesting companies of motor and jump infantry to be attached to the 1st Kuroshio permanently. The 1172nd Nirasaki Raiders are contemplating the Chu-sa's offer. Tai-i Yoshino is doing his best to dissuade the Raiders as their incorporation would mean that he would be forced up several links above the command chain to become at least a Sho-sa himself.   
  
The 1172nd is a conventional infantry force with its own vehicles for its foot platoons and a large assortment of motor and jump infantrymen. Also, the Tai-i has been working with the Nirasaki Raiders to form special operations units and it appears that a good portion of the 1172nd's foot infantry will be reformed into such units. From time to time, engineer platoons are assigned to the Kuroshio for specific objectives and make good use of the unit's two Engineering Vehicles.   
**  
Platoon 1 – Laser – Elite (Command)   
Platoon 2 – Laser – Regular   
Platoon 3 – SRM – Regular   
**  
**  
Support   
**  
The unit fields an adequate number of technicians who make up for their lack of numbers with skill and experience. Many are trained extensively in handling firearms for their own protection, and are drilled alongside the infantry for survival techniques in the wilderness. So far, the training has yet to be put in actual practice, but the techs don't complain; showing effort into preserving their lives makes them highly appreciative of the soldiers.   
  
The unit has over 60 technicians and astechs who commonly operate the Engineering Vehicles and Flatbed trucks as part of their duties. Still, even at 100% of their support requirements, the technicians can only do so much without the proper parts. As such, these Kuritan technicians have displayed a flair for improvisation. Many are quite familiar with different paint schemes when they served with another unit earlier, giving the 1st Kuroshio's 'kabuki' operations an edge when replicating another Kuritan unit's paint scheme.   
  
  
**Unit Traditions**   
  
Despite the frequent use of other unit's paint schemes, the unit has a parade scheme of their own: flat black with ashen grey highlights. The Combine's Dragon logo appears prominently on the unit's upper right torso or shoulder. The unit uses no badge other than the Dragon which has its colours changed to match that of the unit: the black dragon is changed to the ash grey colour while the traditional red is replaced with black.   
  
Each unit member's death is mourned by the entire battalion, whether it was a mere astech serving a small tour or a well-liked officer, the Kuroshio's dead are all treated in the same respectful manner. When possible, the body is transported back to the deceased's homeworld but oftentimes, the Kuroshio have practiced burials akin to stellar navies, releasing their dead to the cold, black sea of space. Chu-sa Park then whispers an ancient haiku that no one in the unit hears; a poem for the dead.   
  
Medals are accepted with little fanfare, save any of those awarded by the Kanrei or Coordinator. The unit is practical in its duty, and few traditions ever develop.


	2. The Ball Prologue

**Masamori, Hachiman ****  
****Oshika Prefecture, Dieron Military District ****  
****Draconis Combine ****  
****December 24, 3030 ****  
**  
  
A cheerful note echoed in the great, gilded hall as musicians finishing a song stood and bowed, awaiting their audience's applause. The great glass ceiling afforded the dancers an unrestricted view of Hachiman's wonderful wintry night sky, its city wonderously decorated with lights and trees, a perfect backdrop or overtop for a dance.   
  
The performance was not terribly worthy of it, but it was one of the final songs of the night and the crowd of mostly offworlders were new to this type celebration and in doubt as to what was proper in such ceremonies.   
  
And when in doubt a Kuritan is faced with two choices; become violent or extremely polite. Always try politeness first.   
  
So they clapped.   
  
Sharon glanced around at the other people on the dancefloor, at the unsure clapping and neutral faces everyone adopted, and stifled a laugh as she caught some staring at the massive and well-decorated tree in the middle of the floor. It struck her that something as innocent, or even as boring, as a Christmas party would cause so much anxiety in hardened warriors.   
_  
__At least the decorations look right…Tacky, but fine. __  
_  
But then, Christianity and its practices were still taboo in most of the Draconis Combine; a federation of over a hundred worlds unified under the ancient japanese culture reborn in the Kurita ruling family. It was a point her partner found necessary to inform her. No, not to inform, but to reassure her; a simple woman by his measurements, that this was the reason for their nervousness, and not her striking presence.   
_  
__As if_, Sharon told herself, again forcing her still wrinkle-free face from showing a hint of a smile. Her raven hair, cut to her shoulders and not shorn tight like most of her profession, swayed to their dance's motion. It was an alluring effect, combined with her green eyes, and Sharon knew it.   
  
Marcus Kurita, Warlord of the Pesht Military District continued speaking. "… but it is just a harmless festival, something that bleeds the pressure off and is far less distressing than those weekly riots the natives here do so enjoy." Sharon could practically hear the sneer in Marcus's voice; the too well chosen words, the slight distaste and the guarded, almost angry manner. It was an illusion of haughtiness that only a student of body-language could pierce, and as a MechWarrior taught to identify and examine an enemy MechWarrior's movements with their machine, Sharon was quite qualified in deciphering gestures and poise.   
  
She had stared away for far too long. "Is something wrong, my dear? Do these settings trouble you too?" Marcus' grip grew slightly tighter.   
_  
__Just you you condescending, malfing…_ "Oh… no, my lord Tai-sho," _Here goes_, "it is just… business, you see." She awaited his almost imperceptive nod to continue. "We have had some materiel shortages, particularly 'Mechs. Even picking from the scraps doesn't seem enough to outfit us all, and we can't even train everyone at the same... time…" _Oh buddha, did I just say that to the malfing Warlord?! The man who still has to approve our formation?Who holds an entire battalion in his clammy hands? Bloody, malfing hell. _  
  
The smile on Marcus' face took on a tighter edge. "Yes, surplus materiel is hardly the pick of the litter." The Warlord drew Sharon in closer, his breath heavy with sake, "and BattleMechs are rarely considered surplus, my dear."   
_  
__Stop calling me that_, Sharon thought as she slipped into an oft-used apologetic tone. "Yes, of course, forgive me, my lord Tai-sho." Sharon waited for the subject dropped at that, but the Warlord of Pesht continued on. _This dress always works..._   
  
"Certainly, my dear. But I understand your concerns… Pesht has never been a hotbed of activity. With the Dragon as strong as ever, it may just be the place for old warriors to retire." It was Marcus' turn to pause, waiting for an agreement from the sultry and alleged MechWarrior in his grasps. "I believe my forces might be able to spare a few machines, but the Kanrei's plans may not involve such transfers..."   
  
Sharon knew what she had to do. _Time to turn up the hotness that is me. _Her voice was much smoother, softer than before. "My lord, Marcus," flashing him a small smile, "I-we would be forever in your debt if a lance of 'Mechs could find their way into the Kuroshio." A slight 'misstep' in the dance and Sharon brushed herself against the Warlord. "But the Kanrei's plans—"   
  
"—Are still in the early stages and will not rely on such small numbers I assure you." The Warlord looked away briefly, to his aide or chaffeur, Sharon couldn't tell, probably as a signal to ready the Warlord's transportation and, Sharon feared, his accomodations for the night. Sweat glistened on her forehead.   
  
Her planned means of escape was nowhere to be seen.   
_  
__Probably drinking that buddha-forsaken 'punch' with no punch. _  
  
Sharon cursed under her breath as Marcus Kurita lead her away from the dancefloor, grinning all the while as his grip tightened around her waist, her silky dress crumpling under his hands.   
  
"Pardon me, excuse me…" The raspy voice was sweeter than the music the alleged musicians were playing to Sharon's ears. "My lord, my lord Tai-sho! The ceremonies are about to begin."   
  
Marcus wheeled around, taking Sharon along for the ride and face-to-face to her Executive Officer, Sho-sa Reza Mohammed.   
  
Holding a glass of punch in his hand.   
  
It only took a moment for Marcus to regain his composure, moments which Reza ignored following proper decorum. "I have been called away. _Business._ Tell the planetary governor that he may start his ridiculous ceremony without me."   
  
"Forgive me, my lord Tai-sho. But the governor requests Chu-sa Park's presence," _You sweet, punch-drinking sonuvabitch, _"he understands that the duties of the Pesht District need to be attended to, and would like to thank you for taking the time to visit this world. Chu-sa Park is needed for the ceremony, I'm afraid."   
  
Marcus' face betrayed no emotion, but his right hand slid further down the Sharon's waist and his fingers spread out. His well-dressed aide stepped in, whispered in his left ear, stressing several words and repeating them as both MechWarriors pretended to be elsewhere.   
  
Then the grip was gone. "I will not keep you from this outlandish celebration then, my dear. You can expect," a slight pause as his voice had grown unsteadily louder and started to draw attention, "you can expect that lance as soon I can pry them from some quartermaster's hoard. Good evening."   
  
Sharon bowed as the Warlord walked away, more to hide her grin and the expression of relief on her face than for any true respect. "Merry Christmas, my lord Tai-sho." _You self-important, pompous, and horny bastard. _  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
"You took your damn, sweet time Reza." Sharon chided as she stared into a freshly poured cup of grape juice. The sickly sweet and sour taste was refreshing, but the purple spot on her dress was aggravating.   
  
"_Timing is everything, _isn't that one of your phrases, Chu-sa?" The veteran was always formal and yet Sharon felt as if she was somehow a spoiled child being lectured by a forgiving and dotting parent.   
_  
__I hate it when he does that. _"I hate it when you do that."   
  
"I wasn't lying. The governor wants you," a slight pause to draw a steely stare, "Chu-sa, to preside and lead over some kind of song." Playful anger turned into despair.   
  
"A song? Wh-what-why-whuh?" She took a quick gulp of the cool drink. "Oh I see, you're being funny. You're being funny because I'd murder you if you weren't." Sharon whispered fiercely, her good natured grin gone.   
  
"I'm afraid I cannot lie, you know that Chu-sa. When you told me that you needed an excuse, something about the celebration well… the governor enjoys grape fruit punch as well as I…" Reza took a lengthy sip of the purple liquid and savoured the indignant stare of his commanding officer. "I mentioned to him who you were, your uhh… experience in such celebrations and he was quite delighted to hear that you have an excellent singing voice."   
  
Sharon tipped her cup's contents over the punch bowl and scooped up some more to the shocked stares of those around her. "Do you wanna ship back out to the Ghosts, because I can do that—"   
  
"—You can make it my Christmas gift—"   
  
"—Oh you're not going anywhere till I've gotten even, you… " Sharon gripped her cup and took a shot, as if mimicking the drinking of alcohol was a good enough substitute for the real thing. She could see the faint whispers of a smile at the veteran's face. They both knew that members of their command, the 1st Kuroshio, were mingling in the crowd. But only Reza knew how embarassed many of them felt to be at such a party, amongst nobility and wealthy merchants and what some considered 'true' samurai.   
  
They had to feel that their new Commanding Officer wouldn't be as alienating. Reza didn't say as much, part of the point was for the Chu-sa to learn about such matters herself. The 'Unyielding One' they called her, at least they did in polite company, he was warned.   
  
It had taken only days for him to play on his 'veteran' status, to get his CO to start listening to him, but that didn't mean she didn't deserve her nickname. Any of her nicknames.   
  
Looking around the room, Reza saw the Chu-sa identify members of her unit. Her unit. And they were having as worse a time as she was just a few moments ago. Understanding dawned in a purple pool. "What did you tell him I'd sing, exactly?"   
  
Try as he might, the grin on Reza's face exploded onto a genuine smile. "Jingle Bells." Sharon nodded and to her growing horror, Reza continued. "Then Silver Bells, and after that some song about the twelve days of Christmas which is quite strange since there is really at most two Christmas days in the Christian calendar…"   
  
The governor, a small swarthy man, interrupted then and diligently shook Sharon's extended hand, the one still holding the cup of punch that was going to accidentally bathe her XO. Instead, it ended up in the governor's shaky grip. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that, Chu-sa Park, but we're just so excited that someone who's celebrated this in a non-official setting," Combine slang for illegal, "is able to demonstrate the proper, uhh… 'yuletide' spirit, yes?"   
  
Drenched in purple grape juice, Sharon grinned and nodded as the governor fumbled for a towel or a napkin but settled for his own hands to wipe the juice away. _Oh great, I've been felt off by both a Warlord and a Planetary Governor tonight. Merry malfing-Christmas…_   
  
A few moments later, her clothes dry but her spirit soaked, Sharon stood in front of the musicians, in her silver and purple ensemble, looking as unmilitary as she could muster. It wasn't difficult, her high-heel shoes and her once-ravishing dress had that effect. The band behind her started to play, and a resultant hush and shock swept over the crowd as she started singing.   
_  
__I'm not that bad! _  
  
A roar suddenly overwhelmed the flimsy playing of the band and Sharon felt as if she was bodily pushed to the ground as the lights flickered off and the earth rumbled.   
  
For several seconds all was dark. Moans and even screams echoed through the stunned attendees until a faint, orange light started to illuminate the hall's interior. Above them, a large chunk of what was once a civilian DropShip tipped end over end on its way towards the ground. The fire around it was bright enough to illuminate several city blocks, and its violent crash to the ground destroyed just as much as it illuminated.   
  
The city, the planet, shook. Several times it shook with a deafening roar pierced occassionally by screams or the futile sirens of emergency workers.   
  
Moments passed by in a swirl of roars and consciousness.   
  
Sharon rolled herself to her back, blood streaking from somewhere on her face, and stared at the now cracked glass sky. She watched helplessly as the walls around the hall started crumbling as more and more of the debris slammed into the snowcovered city.   
  
Above, the massive fireball was reduced to fiery wisps. She had one thought before succumbing to the darkness again.   
_  
__And God bless us, every-malfing-one._


End file.
